Recueil de oneshot
by Fukurokuju
Summary: tout plein d'one-shot sur les équipes de Hyotei, Seigaku, Rikkaidai et d'autres...
1. Manque de sommeil

«Jiroh, où étais-tu?

-Ben...

-Ca fait une semaine que tu n'es pas venu en cours!

-Ben...

-Tu te rends compte que tu rates encore une semaine d'entrainement?

-Ben...

-Et parès tu t'étonne de perdres des matchs! Même moi, Ore-sama s'entraine! Et toi tu n'es pas un prodige, Jiroh! Ne, kabaji?

-Usu.

-Dons tu vas rester ici jusqu'à...-Il regarda sa montre, il était 6h-...8h30!

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de «Mais» Jirh, sauf si tu arrête de MANQUER LES ENTRAINEMENTS!

-Ben...»

Muhaki, plus loin, ricana:

«Attention, Atobe a ses règles!

-Ore-sama n'est pas sourd, Muhaki!

-En même temps il a pas tord.

-Shishido! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi?

-Excuses le, bucho.

-Enfin quelqu'un de censé dans cette équipe!

-Atobe-bucho, commença Jiroh, j'étais malade...

-Et tu avais quoi?

-Manque de sommeil.» fit-il en baillant.

Les titulaires de Hyotei éclatèrent de rire.


	2. Karupin

Atobe regarda avec étonnement le chat qui le lorgnnait avec interet.

«Maouuuuu!»

Il le trouva vraiment mignon, hormis qu'il soit un peu gros, et qu'il regardait ses chevaux comme s'ils étaient un amuse-chat. Pris d'un affreux pressentiment, il fit demi-tour et repartit de l'autre côté.

«Miaouuuu!»

Damned. Voilà que ce chat de l'himalaya le suivait. Le capitaine de Hyotei accéléra l'allure. Et le chat sauta sur son épaule. Et attrapa avec ses pattes et sa bouche les soyeux cheveux d'Ore-sama. Ce qu'il n'apreçia pas particulièrement. Il essaya de faire descendre la bestiole, mais celle-ci semblait avoir décidé que ses chevaux étaient superbe pour jouer.

«Atobe?»

Le capitaine se retourna. Tezuka. Manquait plus que ça. Il était en train de se battre contre un chat pour qu'il arrête de considerer sa chevelure comme un joujou et voilà que son rival apparaissaît. Il vira au rouge, sous le regard de Tezuka qui en était amusé mais qui se garder bien de laissait apparître ce sentiment. Entre autre, le chat qui se débattait comme un fou n'était que celui d'Echizen.


	3. Tu as dit quelque chose?

«Shishido! Ootori! Vous êtes ici pour vous entrainer, par pour baiser comme des lapins!

-On a déjà dit une bonne dizaine de fois que ça ne se reproduira plus!

-J'espère bien... Ore-sama ne veut pas vous surprendre une fois de plus...

-Hai, bucho.»

Sur ce, Atobe sortit, laissant derrière lui les jeunes amants, qui se moquaient bine des ordre «d'Ore-sama» avaient repris leur activitée.

«Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit à l'instant?»

Ootiri et Shishido s'interrompirent.

«J'ai eu soudainement un élan de surdité, je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu avais, dit Choutarou.

-Tu avais dit quelque chose? Enfin, tu es venu nous voir? Ajouta Ryou. Mince, je dois être amnésique...»

Il éclatèrent de rire sous le regard outré d'Atobe et reprirent de plus belle leur séance de baisers...


	4. Tout ça pour Ca ?

«Jackal! Rends -moi ça!

-Non.

-Jackaaal! S'écria rageusement Marui.

-Non.

-Yagyuu! Il veut pas me redonner mon gâteau!

-Et alors? Vu tout ce que tu manges, de patisseries, bonbons... en une journée complète, une de plus ou de moins...

-Mais c'est ma dernière! Et la meilleur! Geignit le pro de la volley.

-Tu n'avais pas à traiter Kuwahara d'im... De ce que tu lui à dit, Bunta. Repliqua gentiment Yukimura, capitaine de Rikkai.

-Exactement, approuva Jackal en fourrant dans sa bouche le vénéré biscuit, sous le regard horrifié de son partenaire de double.

-Puri!»

Tout les joueurs de l'équipe éclatèrent de rire, sauf évidemment Marui, extrèmement vexé.


	5. Comme une ombre

**Je le dis comme ça, mais je pense que je posterais des histoires les mercredis et samedis, et que j'en mettrais beaucoup plus quand je serai en vacances, mais là, c'est dans 5 semaines ...**

**«compte déjà les semaines alors qu'elle est en cours depuis 1 semaine - -' ».**

**Pour répondre à Judith, pour l'instant, je pense pas faire des histoires sur d'autres mangas, mais l'idée est en train de germer dans ma tête (Je pense en faire une avec Bleach)**

**Et puis pour Misro, a propos de «Tout ça pour ça?» Tu prend l'insulte que tu veux, même si au début je pensais à imbécile... 0.o (heureusement que tu me l'as dit pour le Atobe, je sais pas à quoi je pensais - -')**

**je m'exuse aussi pour les fautes d'orthographes, je prend jamais le temps de me relire...**

**Pi voilà la suite...**

**Elle ressemble beaucoup à «Entrevue pour le moins mortelle», et c'est normal je me suis inspiré de ça. -.-**

**C'est un SanadaxYukimura...**

Il fesait nuit.

L'ombre s'avança doucement. Elle fit un signe indistinct, et d'enfonça dans un buisson, geste imité par d'autres formes noires.

On entendit un bruit étrange, comme si plusieurs personnes retenaient leurs souffle.

Suivit, quelques minutes plus tard, d'un bruit que l'on aurait pu qualifier d'un soupir de soulagement.

Soudain, une autre ombre surgit, et sauta dans le buisson avec un miaulement sonore.

Une des deux silouettes qui était assise sur le banc plaçé devant le buisson reposa de nouveau son regard sur l'arbuste.

Puis, après avoir fini de le sruter intensément comme s'il pouvair voir à travers, elle regarda la seconde personne assise près d'elle et l'embrassa.

On entendit quelques bouffées d'air qui exprimaient, on ne sair comment, un sentiment de surprise.

Les silouettes s'unirent et parurent ne fair plus qu'un.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux personnes arrêtèrent de s'embrasser et l'une des deux attrapa une canette qui était posé sur le banc et la jeta avec force dans le buisson?

Un «AIE!!!» retentit.

La silouette qui avait lançé la boisson s'avança et écarta les branches qui masquaient les ombres cachées derrière l'arbuste.

«Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici?

-Bah...Euh...On devait faire quelques courses et j'ai, euh... J'ai perdu ma balle de tennis et je la cherchait...

-Pas moyen d'être tranquille à ce que je vois.»

Marui sortit du buisson et tendis un mouchoir à Niou, qui s'était pris la canette ancore à moitié-pleine dessus, et dégoulinait désormait de Ponta.

Kirihara sortit des touffes vertes, accompagné par Jackal, Yagyuu et Yanagi.

«Renji! Je te croyait un peu plus mature, je ne pensait pas que tu nous suivrais.

-Parce que vous saviez qu'on vous suivaient?

-Avec toi, Niou et Marui, c'était probable, non, logique.

L'ombre qui n'avait pas bougé du banc se leva et entoura celui qui sermonnait ses joueurs avec ses bras.

«S'ils ne nous avaient pas surpris aujourd'hui, ils nous auraient surpris un autre jour. C'est pas très grave.

-Tu te rends comptes de ce que tu dis?

-Yukimura-bucho a raison, Sanada-sempai, on aurait...» Dit le petit démon de Rikkai, il s'interrompit quand il vit le regard de son vice-capitaine.

«Je vous laisses filer pour aujourd'hui, mais si je vous surprend encore une fois...

-Arigâto Sanada Fuku-bucho! »

Les joueurs se dépéchèrent de déguerpir, chacuns avec un grands sourir aux lèvres, pas trop mécontent d'avoir pu échapper à ce que leur vice-capitaine aurait pu leur faire.


	6. le gourmand et le dormeur

Crack!!

Le joueur de tennis tomba à terre en se tenant la jambe. Il était devenu subitement blanc et semblait souffrir.

«Jiroh!!

-Aieaie Aie!!»

Yuushi sauta par dessu le filet et ordonna à Shishido d'aller chercher leur capitaine. Il arriva peu de temps après.

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore?

-Je l'ai pris à contre pied, il à fait un truc bizzar en voulant rattraper la balle et ça a...craqué.»

Atobe passa sa main sur la jambe du joueur et senti une bosse anormale.

«Yuushi, pas le choix, aide moi à l'emmener à l'infirmerie.»

Jiroh était devenu gris mais n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler en disant qu'il allait bine depuis qu'Atobe avait dit qu'ils l'emmenait voir le monstre qui servait d'infirmière à Hyotei.

Après une heure où Jiroh avait était finalement emmené à l'hopital pour cause une jambe...Cassée, les joueurs étaient autorisés à rentrer dans sa chambre pour le voir.

«Dès que tu seras soigné, ce qui prendra au moins un mois, tu auras trois semaines de réeducation.

-J'dois être maudis...

-C'est rare de te voir pessimiste!

-La ferme gakuto!

-Toi aussi Shishido!

-Alors ferme-la aussi Atobe!

-Comment viens-tu de...

-Mais fermez-la!!!

-T'es pas mieux toi!

-Jiroh n'a pas vraiment besoin d'une bande de...

-FERME-LA!!!»

A la demande d'une infirmière, attirée par tout le boucan qu'ils avaient causé, les joueurs de Hyotei repartirent à leur collège.

------------------------------------------------------

Cela faisait seulement depuis quelques jours qu'il avait été hospitalisé et il s'ennuyait déjà comme un rat mort. Les autres venaient le voir quand ils avaient le temps, mais entre les cours et le tennis, ils n'en avaient pas tellement.

«Saloperie de jambe!»

Après s'être lassé d'avoir dit un bon nombre d'insulte destinées à son plâtre Jiroh finit par s'endormir...

«Je savais pas qu'il avait été hospitalisé, qu'est-ce qu'il a eut?

-il s'est cassé la jambe à un entrainement.»

Jiroh ouvrit les yeux et rougis quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de Marui Bunta, suivit par yukimura qui était toujours hospitalisé et le reste de l'équipe de Rikkai.

Jiroh regarda son platre et soupira, blasé.

«Tu ferais mieux de penser positivement, il y a des blessures beaucoup plus grave que ça.

-De quoi je me mèle!

-Pfff...

-N'en rajoute pas Akaya», interrompit yanagi.

Jiroh fit mine de changer de position, mais abandonna vite l'idée quand il ressentit une douleur dans sa jambe. Il repassa du rouge au blanc-gris.

Il se replaça comme il l'était déjà, ferma les yeux et ignora l'équipe de Rikkai.

------------------------------------------------------

Quelques jours après, les joueurs de son équipes venaient de partir quand, quelques joueurs de Rukkai entrèrent, notamment Marui, Niou, Jackal et yagyuu.

«On vient squatter, l'infirmière vient de nous virer sous pretexte qu'on était trop dans la chambre de Yumura-bucho. Non mais j'te jure...»

Jiroh semblait toujours souffrir, il avait l'impression que c'était devenu pire, sa jambe était douloureusement engourdie depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Marui s'assit sur le lit tandis que les autres prennaient les chaises libres.

«Quoi de neuf?

-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait y avoir de nouveau à part que je m'emmerde comme c'est pas possible...Bougonna le blondinet.»

------------------------------------------------------

Aatcha!!

Décidément, il était vraiment maudi. Il n'y avait que lui pour se casser la jambe et par la même occasion attraper une fièvre de 40°.

Maintenant il était tout blanc mais en plus, brulant.

A moitié endormit il ne vir pas un petit groupe qui avait pris l'habitude d'aller le voir en même temps que leurs capitaine.

«Doit y'avoir que lui pour pouvoir faire ça.

-Tomber malade à l'hopital...

-J'le plains...»

Il ne sentit pas une main legère toucher son front brûlant en déclarant qu'on aurait facilement pu faire cuire un oeuf dessus. Plaisanterie suivie de plusieurs éclats de rire.

------------------------------------------------------

Un mois après que Jiroh soit hospitalisé, Marui se dirigeait seul vers l'hopital de son bucho. Il alla le saluer, et partit en direction de la chambre de Jiroh. Le plâtre de celui-ci avait été retiré et il allait bientôt commencer sa réeducation mais, impatient qu'il était quand il ne dormait pas, il essayait déjà de marcher. Au moment où marui passait la porte, jiroh posait un pied à terre et, sentant sa jambe se dérober sous son poids basculait. Avant qu'il ne tombe, deux main le saisirent et le maintenirent.

«T'es peut-être pressé de rejouer mais c'est pas une raison de se presser si c'est pour devoir tout recommencer.»

Il prit Jiroh dans ses bras et ramena le frêle garçon sur son lit. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire autre chose, Yuushi, Gakuto, Shishido, Ootori et Atobe rentrèrent dans la chambre.

Marui trouva rapidement une exuse pour filer, mais déposa un baiser sur le frond du blondinet avant de partir...

------------------------------------------------------

Les titulaires de Hyotei étaient passés en amenant des gâteaux? Jiroh était en train

d'en gouter un quand Marui arriva -par l'odeur alléché-.

«mmh! Sent bon par ici!

-Hé les'ot kiléson amné.

-ferme la bouche quand tu manges.

-Oui maman!

-C'est ça...»

Marui vit les quelques miettes du gateau répandues autour de la bouche du blondinet.

Il se mit à califourchon sur Jiroh, l'embrassant et mangeant les miettes par la même occasion. Il passa sa main sous le pyjama du joueur de Hyotei et le caressa lentemetn, faisant rougir son partenaire.

Il se pencha un peu plus et lui mordilla l'oreille, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Il lui embrassa le cou, faisant quelques suçons au passage. Puis, queques minutes plus tard, il se leva, posa un dernier baisersur les lèves de Jiroh et partit.


	7. On peut dire ça

**Je vais commençer une histoire avec Bleach, mais le temps que j'écrive le prologue et les premiers chapitres, je la mettrais surement jeudi, mais par contre c'est juste un trip écrit avec une copine...**

« Fuji! Hey! »

Ledit Fuji se retourna, un sourir au lèvres.

« Niou! Ca fesait longtemps!

-Depuis le match en fait. Mais je me suis amélioré, je te battrais sûrement.

-Toujours aussi modeste à ce que je vois... »

« Ca m'énerve, geignit Masaharu, Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleut toujours en ce moment?

-Niou, généralement, en cette saison, c'est normal », ironisa Fuji.

Le joueur de Rikkaidai rougit.

« Hum... »

Les deux amis s'étaient retrouvés chez Niou, le temps annulant leur sortie.

Après s'être seché, ils bavardaient tranquillement, dans la chambre en attendant que leurs habits séchent.

« t'es sur de ce que tu dis, Kikumaru?

-hoy! Fuji me l'as dit, nya!

-Ok...

-Marui?

-Hum?

-On fait quoi maintenant? »

Kikumaru et Marui avaient eu l'idée de suivre Fuji et Niou, ayant été mis au courant de leur sortie. Ils se trouvaient à présent devant la maison du tennisman de Rikkai, complètement trempés. Ils décidèrent -ils ne partiraient pas- de simplement aller les voirs.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Eiji et Bunta.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

-On passait pas là et comme il pleuvait, bah...

-Entrez. »

les deux squatteurs rentrèrent, un petit sourir narquois au lèvres.

« Fuji n'est pas là?

-Il est là-haut.

-On monte? »

Niou haussa les épaules, ils allèrent rejoindre Syuusuke.

Kikumaru et marui furent éberlués. Voir le titulaire de Seigaku quansiment nu, une simple serviette autour de la taille était en effet plutôt...Inhabituel...

Ils rougirent tous deux.

Niou, ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils pensaient, regarda d'un air étonné Fuji.

« Ahem...Vous...On vous déranges, non?

-Oui, répliqua tranquillement Fuji, son air sadique -powa- affiché sur son visage.

-Mais... »

Niou sentit soudainement ses joues s'embraser.

C'était à ça qu'ils pensaient...

« Vous êtes ensemble?

-Hum, on peut dire ça comme ça. »

Sur ce, Fuji s'approcha de Niou, et l'embrassa sous le regard ahurit des trois autres.


	8. Tites phrasounettes

**Un petit receuil de petite phrases, de petites habitudes de certains personnages, fait comme ça...**

* * *

Atobe éclata de rire. Tout les joueurs de Hyotei se retournèrent, ahuris.

* * *

Jiroh ne bailla pas de la journée. Il dormit.

* * *

Marui ne mangea aucune friandises. Avec son indigestion...

* * *

« Mwaaahahaa » a résonné longtemps dans les oreilles des joueurs de Rikkai. Kirihara s'était définitivement transformé.

* * *

Le Saiki kampatsu no Kiwami ne peut rien faire pour arrêter Kintarou. Les bandages de Shiraishi, oui...

* * *

Il fit très beau aujourd'hui. Momoshiro et Kaidoh étaient absents.

* * *

Mizuki entraina Yuuta dans un centre commercial bondé. Ou plutôt bombé. Fuji les avaitn croisés.

* * *

Karupin ne mordit pas une seule fois l'orteille de Nanjiroh.

* * *

L'impossible peut devenir possible. Regardez le altch de Kintarou.

* * *

« Ectasy! » Shiraishi a gagné.

* * *

Allons-y prudemment, dit-il.

* * *

Personne ne gagna la soirée yakiniku. Ils perdirent tous. Ryuzaki Sumire en était pour beaucoup.

* * *

« CHANGE-OVER! »

* * *

« Puri. »

* * *

« Nya! »

* * *

« S.E.I.G.A.K.U. Fight! »

* * *

« Ano... »

* * *

« Ryooooma-samaaaa! » 


End file.
